1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved dental implants. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved oral implant that resists body rejection by the invagination of epithelial tissue around the implant structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oral implantology is an established dental procedure. The endosseous implant and subperiosteal implant act as a supporting structure or abutment for teeth which are to be replaced by either a fixed or removable prosthesis. In the case of the endosseous implant, a shaft, vent, pin, blade, screw, or helical coil (lower substructure) is inserted into the alveolar bone of the maxilla or mandible and the prosthesis is attached to a protruding upper abutment that is interconnected to the lower substructure. With a subperiosteal implant a specially formed substructure is normally seated on the alveolar bone and affixed thereto with small screws. The substructure is interconnected with an upper abutment member(s) which support a dental prosthesis. Many oral implants, especially endosseous implants, are unsuccessful because of the tendency of the body to reject the implant by the invagination of epithelial tissue around the substructure of the implant.